


Coffee at the Edge of Apocalypse

by HalocusGrim



Category: Who We Are Now
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalocusGrim/pseuds/HalocusGrim
Summary: Xander is just a frustrated barista with a crush. What do you do when your crush is a nervous boy who would never work up the courage to talk to you? Xander decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Coffee at the Edge of Apocalypse

“Wes, right?” The young man who had just stepped into the cafe stopped and stared at the barista.

“Uh, yes?” He stammered. The barista laughed. “Large caramel macchiato, soy milk, no whip!” The man blushed. “I’m not _that_ predictable, am I?”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just...well you’ve come in here a lot and it’s always the same order. I’m Xander.”

“Oh...yeah, I know,” Wes blushed. Outside, the rain pounded the pavement, no hint of stopping. “It’s nice to meet you!” Today had been a whirlwind of activity, trouble at work, trouble at home, the guy he was kind of sort of seeing not returning his texts...again...but all that melted away when he saw Xander’s handsome face. “Just you today?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s been a slow day.” Sure enough, there were only a couple of patrons, busy at their laptops. “Plus, it’s already getting kind of late. We’ll be closing soon.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess it is. Well, if you don’t mind, I’m going to hang out for a while before heading back out into that storm.”

“Why would I mind?” Xander replied, shooting Wes a wink. Wes could instantly feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“O-oh, I...not that you would mind, it’s just...um…” Xander handed Wes his drink as he stood there stammering. “Thank you. $4.75?”

“This one’s on the house,” Xander said quietly as their hands brushed against each other.

“Oh…! You...you don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I could take your money if you really wanted.” Wes blushed even harder. “N-no! Thanks. I appreciate it.” Xander laughed, a cheeky laugh, and went back to work. Not that many more people came in, of course. Instead, Wes and Xander chatted as the last few customers finished their drinks and headed out. Before long, it was just the two of them.

“Oh, guess it’s time to close up,” Xander sighed.

“Dang, I haven’t even finished my drink! Guess we were too busy talking. Can I get a cup to go?”

“Why don’t you just stick around while I clean up? It shouldn’t take too long.”

Wes smiled. “That’s very kind of you, Xander.”

“I dunno why you’re thanking me, I’m just saving myself some work,” Xander replied, winking again as he locked the front door. “Hang on, I gotta do something in the stockroom.” He slipped into the back as Wes continued sipping his drink, his mind buzzing.

_What the hell is going on?_ Wes thought. _I’ve had one of the worst days ever today, and now this hot guy I’ve been crushing on is hanging out and chatting with me? He learned my name? And my order?! I must be dreaming._

He was so lost in thought he almost missed the crashing noise coming from the back.

“Uh...can you help me with this?” Xander called out nervously. Wes quickly put down his drink and rushed to the back room.

“Um...where are you?” Wes called back. “Over here!” replied Xander, from a darkened, half-open closet. Wes slipped inside, and as soon as he did, the door slammed behind him. He felt something push him against the wall as he heard the _snap_ of the light turning on. There was Xander, stripped down to his underwear, his hand on Wes’ chest.

“Wh--what are you doing?!” Wes stammered, sweating bullets. Xander gave him a wicked grin.

“Can I admit something?” Xander said. Wes nodded slowly. “I’ve had a crush on you since the first time you walked into this cafe. I want you to kiss me.”

What could Wes do but oblige? He leaned in, his lips touching Xander’s. Xander pushed into him, kissing him forcefully. His tongue explored Wes’, as his hand slipped up Wes’ shirt. Wes moaned slightly as Xander teased his nipple, then Xander pulled back suddenly.

“And now,” he whispered breathily. “I want you to fuck me.”

“W-what, seriously?” Wes was almost completely red. “W...why?”

Xander snorted. “Why? Because you’re hot, and I’m horny and…you seem like a nice person.” Xander mumbled this last part under his breath.

“Do you have…?” Wes started. “Oh, condoms? Yeah, of course!” “Uh...how often do you do this?”

“Oh, shut up.” Xander rolled his eyes. “Always be prepared, right?” He indicated his bag on the floor with his foot, his clothes piled around it.

“Oh. Yeah. That makes sense.” Wes could still hardly believe this was happening.

“So…?” Xander arched an eyebrow. Wes could barely form sentences, and Xander wanted a coherent answer from him?

“Yes.” Wes said, simply, and Xander smiled.

“Good. I’m glad.” He leaned in and kissed Wes again, softly this time. “Do you want to take the lead, or…?”

“Uh, I think you should. I’m...a little nervous.”

Xander chuckled. “As you wish.” He kissed Wes hard, pushing his tongue into Wes’s mouth, running a hand through Wes’ hair, the other hand rubbing Wes’ erection through his pants. He pushed Wes against the wall, pulling his shirt up. He put his mouth over one of Wes’ nipples, running his tongue over it. Wes moaned, his knees buckling slightly. Xander stopped, grinning at Wes.

“You can be as loud as you want, you know. It’s not like anyone else is here.”

“Um...o-okay…”

“I’m just saying, I’m definitely going to be loud, so you might as well be too.” With one hand, he unbuttoned Wes’ pants and reached his hand into Wes’ underwear. He stroked Wes’ dick for a little while, then bent down onto his knees, pulling Wes’ cock from its cotton prison.

“Take off your shirt,” Xander said, and Wes obliged as Xander started blowing him. Wes leaned back against the wall, moaning as Xander’s mouth slid up and down his cock. He ran one hand through Xander’s hair, tugging gently, not so much trying to control Xander’s motions as he was holding on for dear life. Eventually, Xander pulled his own dick out and started jerking off as he continued to blow Wes. He pulled back, looking up into Wes’ eyes. “Get naked for me, babe.”

Wes nodded, taking off his pants and shoes as Xander tried to determine an optimal spot. The closet was awfully cramped, after all. As Wes finished disrobing, Xander ripped open a wrapper and fitted Wes’ dick with a condom. Then, holding onto Wes’ dick, Xander led him over to a shelf. Xander leaned onto it, looking back at Wes. “Ready when you are, sexy.”

Wes swallowed hard. The sight of Xander, bent over and waiting for him, was incredible. This wasn’t exactly how his fantasies had played out, but this was even better in a way. He straddled Xander’s ass, easing his dick inside of Xander, who let out a low moan in response.

“Is-is that okay?” Wes asked nervously. “It’s...amazing, babe,” Xander breathed. “Keep going.”

Wes slowly thrust into Xander, then backed out, then thrust in again. “You...you can go faster than that, Wes,” Xander winked. Wes laughed nervously, then tried to pick up speed. It was an awkward angle in a cramped space, but he eventually found an enjoyable rhythm. Xander wasn’t kidding, he was loud, moaning as he gripped the shelves so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“How...how are you doing?” Wes asked. “Fantastic,” Xander panted. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. How do I feel?”

“Amazing, oh my god.”

“Tell me when you’re going to cum, okay?”

“O...okay. Can we...switch positions?”

“Oooh, taking the initiative, huh? I like it.”

Wes put an arm around Xander’s torso, pulling him backwards slowly as Wes moved to a sitting position. Xander rode Wes’ dick, one hand on a shelf next to him, the other on the floor to steady himself. They switched off, Xander riding, then Wes thrusting up into him. Eventually, Wes stopped.

“I...I’m getting close, Xander.”

Xander looked down at him. “I want you to cum on my face, okay?”

“I...yeah, okay!” Wes shakily got to his feet as Xander dropped to his knees. Wes jerked himself off, groaning loudly as he climaxed, his cum splashing onto Xander’s face and dripping down onto his chest and stomach. Xander jerked himself off too, finishing loudly onto the stockroom floor.

“Fuck, babe. That was...so hot.” They took a moment to breathe and collect their bearings. Wes found a spare towel and wiped Xander down. Then he checked his phone.

“Oh, uh...it’s getting late. I should probably head home.”

“Yeah, and I should probably _actually_ clean up here.” They silently put their clothes back on, then as Wes moved to leave, Xander stopped him.

“I, um...I’m sorry if I was a bit forward there, but...you are so hot. And so awkward. I knew you were never going to make the first move, so I...well, you know.”

“It sounds like you know a bit more about me than my name and favorite drink, Xander.” It was Wes’ turn to grin. Xander was completely right, though, he’d never have worked up the nerve to ask Xander out.

“Well,” Xander continued. “If you want to...you know, hang out again...here’s my number.” He slipped a small piece of paper into Wes’ hand, then kissed him on the cheek.

Wes smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’d like that. Thanks, Xander.”

Xander laughed. “I feel like I should be the one thanking you!”


End file.
